shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1! Starting a new pirate crew! Two friends meet again!
Arriving at the island On the Grand line, somewhere on the oceans surface, approximately at the time when Luffy become a pirate, a small boat is floating on the see. Only Cool Titanium is on the ship. He is thinking. Cool: 'Hmmm... When I remember right i must go where the Eternal pose points to. Hope the revolutionaries has teached me right. ''Schratches his head. 'Cool: '''Oh there is an island. This could be it. Hope he is already there. ''On the other side of the island a ship is coming too. It is coming approximetaly from the direction of Fishman island. Two fishmen are on the ship. Zephyr Oceanus and Jimbei. 'Zephyr: '''Why had I to take this idiotic ship... I could swim to here too. '''Jimbei: '''Yes you could, but where would you had keep your Eternal pose? '''Zephyr: '''Oh yeah master, you are right. '''Jimbei: '''I think I can see the island. Now I'm sure this is Prixon island. ''After some minutes the ship stoped at pedestal of the volcano. They can see behind the volcano a green jungle. They are heading there. '''Jimbei: '''Come faster! The volcano could erupt! '''Zephyr: '''Yeah, yeah i'm coming. '''Jimbei: '''Oh, FU**!!! The volcano is erupting! Faster! ''They both run away, and Jimbei took Zephyr and sliped down the volcano. He threw Zephyr near the jungle and Jimbei jumped in the water beacuse they where stil near the sea. '' '''Jimbei: '''Muzikogoro!! 'Kairyu Ipponzeoi!!! ''Jimbei makes a bowl-shaped gesture in the water and then launches a current that flies through the sky all to the place where the lava is coming toward Zephyr. The lava has cool down and become earth. Jimbei jumps out of the water near Zephyr. 'Jimbei: '''Stupid island! I hope you friend is here.. you said that you will meet on the lake on this island. '''Zephyr: '''Yes. Let us go there we stil have a long way to there. ''Again on the other side of the island, ont the small boat where Cool is. He almost come to the shore but then he saw some reef. He jumps off the boat and throws a torch at the boat. The boat is burning and then chrushes on the reefs and sinks. 'Cool: '''Heh.. I love dramatic appearances.Ok, now I need to come to the lake. I have the feeling that he is already at the island. ''Looks then at the volcano. 'Cool: '''Heh.. a really pretty eruption. ''Continues his way. '' '' Reaching the meetpoint Cool goes inside the jungle, a wild boar appears behind him and rushes towards him. Cool takes his sword and cuts off one of his horn. The wild boar rushes again and Cool avoids the attack and jumps on the boar. He takes again his sword and pounds it in the back of the beast. The beast falls on the ground and Cool continues his journey. 'Cool: '''How i hate this weak beasts. ''On the side of Zephyr and Jimbei. 'Jimbei: '''I think the beasts must be now scared beacuse of the lava and the eruption, we will have a safe way to the lake. '''Zephyr: '''Except a scared beast runs into us. ''After some time they finally come to the lake. The lake is a beautiful blue color and some little fishes can be seen in the water. '' '''Zephyr: '''He will be here soon let us just relax. '''Jimbei: '''If you say so. ''Somewhere in the jungle. 'Cool: '''Fu**ing beasts!!! Why are they chasing me. ''Three beasts are chasing Cool. Two wild boars and an enormous black bear. '' '''Cool: '''Now i have enough! ''Cool takes his sword and pierces it trough one of the boars, then raises his sword with the boar on it and throws it on the other boar. The boar is thrown away but he rushes again on him. Cool raises his sword to the height of his shoulders. '' '''Cool: '''Silent titanium sword! ''Cool disappears and appears behind the monster in the same position. The boar falls on the ground and his blood flies out of him. 'Cool: '''Only the bear left! ''Cool rushes to the bear and tries to slash him but the bear dodges and hits him away with his big fist. Cool flies towards the lake. 'Jimbei: '''Look out! ''Jimbei jumps and captures Cool. He falls back to the ground and puts the boy on the ground too. 'Jimbei: '''If I'm right this is then your friend. The forming of the crew '''Zephyr: '''Coool! Haven't seen you long. Nice to meet you again. '''Cool: '''Yeah, you are right.It were 5 years. Oh sorry for my rudeness "Sea Knight" Jimbei. Thank you for catching me. '''Jimbei: '''Nice to meet you boy. Zephr has told me many things about you. ''During the time they are speaking the bear comes out of the jungle. He lookes angry. 'Jimbei: '''Lets see now what you boys learnt. '''Cool & Zephyr: '''OK! ''Cool pierces his sword in the ground and Zephyr makes a little water ball on his lower side of the hand. Cools hand becomes overlayed with titanium and Zephyrs with water. They both jumped and appeared before the face of the bear. They both punched him in a half of his face and the enormous bear flies back in the jungle. '' '''Jimbei: '''Hmm... you aren't bad, Zephyr you are now mastering the water fist really good. '''Zephyr: '''I know. Bit let us talk now about the things beacuse we came here, Cool. '''Cool: '''Yes, our own pirate crew. Hmm who will be the captain? '''Zephyr: '''I would think that you would be better, and you came first with the whole idea of making a pirate crew. '''Cool: '''If you think so, then I'm the captain. And what do you say about the name of our pirate crew? '''Zephyr: '''Beacuse you are a revolutionary and we will do some missions for the Revolutinaries what do you say about Kakumei pirates? ''(Kakumei (革命) means in english revolution) 'Cool: '''Heh, nice idea, I love it. Then our crew is formed! Heading to a new adventure ''Jimbei watches at the two and at once he remembered about something. 'Jimbei: '''Hey, you two! With which ship will you sail? How i see you don't have one. '''Cool: '''Oh, yeah.. fail.. ''Cool looks dissapointed. 'Jimbei: '''Don't be afraid. I can give you my, if it survived the eruption. '''Zephyr: '''Oh thanks, but how will you come back to Fishman island? '''Jimbei: '''Don't take care for me I can do it on my own. '''Cool: '''Nice! Then let's start the adventure! ''Cool laughs full of excitement. He and Zephyr headed to their new crew ship. And Jimbei on the other side. Cool and Zephyr are hearing some sea monsters. Cool jumps on a tree and sees that Jimbei is riding some sea monsters. And then he says to Zephyr. 'Cool: '''I think he will be ok! Hehehe... ''They come on the footpath of the volcano, a bit of lava can be seen, but this isn't on they way. They both came to the ship and jumped on it. Cool rises his hand and screams. '''Cool: '''LET'S HEAD ON A NEW ADVENTURE!!!!! Category:Stories Category:MasterMarioF Category:One Way